


尾随

by ARONS



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M, bottom Hardy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARONS/pseuds/ARONS
Summary: Alec在归家的过程中没有注意到一路尾随着他的人。





	尾随

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的可以，探长文学我爱了！！！深夜舞黄产物。高亮注意！！！！！自娱自乐，非自愿性行为。

Alec感觉脚下有些绵软，或许是喝了不少红酒的缘故，再加上心脏时不时的抽动疼痛，他的眼前也渐渐开始模糊起来。不行，他咬了咬牙跌跌撞撞向公寓行进着，滨海的寒风不时打在他的身上，与其说是风，对此时的探长，这更像是一种痛苦的煎熬。他的西装几乎能被冷风打透，这种寒冷是深入骨髓的，宛如一把尖头的锤子对着他的骨头缝敲敲打打。这太疼了，Alec努力裹紧西装外套。在他不住摇摇晃晃的同时，身后小巷的转角处站着一个男人，大约比探长高上半头，他戴着风帽，结实的肌肉裹在风衣里，眼神死死盯着探长的方向。Alec对此却毫不知情，他仍努力向前挪动着，口中嘟囔着几句类似“该死”、“混蛋”的脏话。他受不住了，站住脚步倚靠墙壁从口袋掏出药片板，努力抠出两粒塞入口中，却因为融化糖衣后的苦涩皱紧了眉头。Alec大口呼吸着空气，试图让自己尽快摆脱窒息的痛苦，在一阵吸气和眩晕后，他撑起自己，继续向公寓走去。  
Alec跌跌撞撞的用自己的钥匙旋开门锁，刚准备一脚踏进门槛，却被身后一股大力撞得直接摔进客厅，门也“砰”的一声被不速之客关紧，锁好。探长被摔得这一下懵了脑袋，还没能够看清发生了什么便一下子被抓住领口从地上拎起来。他瞬间清醒了头脑，这是他面生的男人，而且力气远远要强于他。“你干什么，这是袭警！”他努力挣扎着，挥动拳头打在男人身上，但奈何他刚刚才从发病中缓过劲来，就连攻击也成为一种软绵绵的无力状态。接着他被对方用力掼在门上，面颊死死贴着冰冷的门板，手被反剪在身后，用男人事先准备好的绳子捆住打了个死结。“你他妈的放开我，我要把你的脑袋拧下来——你干什么！”探长奋力挣扎着，却怎么样也敌不过身后的人，索性脏话也脱口而出，然而因为对方猛地撕开了他的西装外套而慌张起来。对方没有回应他的谩骂，手上更进一步，扯开他的衬衫和裤子，又狠狠照Alec的后背补上一拳。这下探长吃痛的呜咽了一声，忍不住的绷紧后背。男人继续他的动作，拉开拉链，将Alec的西裤褪到腿弯，扒下他的内裤。探长被吓得绷紧身子，他的警探生涯中逮捕过杀人犯，强奸犯，但这一次他彻彻底底意识到自己将要面对什么。“你敢碰我一下我就把你阉了，挂在警局的门上作为警告！”他厉声威胁着对方，并暗暗在心底期望自己能逃过这一节。  
他失策了，没有经过润滑的后穴直愣愣的被一根手指捅开，撕裂的疼痛瞬间占据了Alec所有的思维感官。他紧紧咬着嘴唇不让自己惨叫出来，太疼了，实在是太疼了，越来越多的手指挺入，他的冷汗顺着面颊流下，打湿了金棕色的发丝。警探努力试图调整自己的呼吸，好像这样做便能缓解他的疼痛。“你完蛋了······”他断断续续的吼着男人，“我会，我会查清······唔！你的身份，我会逮捕你·······”身后的动作戛然而止，正当他以为自己的威胁奏效的时候，Alec看到男人占满自己血迹的手指捏着一张照片伸在了他面前。是他女儿Daisy的一张照片，她正抱着一摞书在校园里奔跑着，照片清清楚楚显示了地点，还有人物——这绝对是他女儿，一点令他自我安慰的能力都没有。Alec安静下来，男人在用Daisy威胁他，他不敢用女儿的安全作为冒险。“你敢动她的一根毫毛，我绝对会找到你，一点一点的折磨你！”警探感受到更炽热的东西抵在自己身后，男人仍是什么都没说，但却当着Alec的面撕掉了那张照片，同时一个挺身将自己顶入警探的身体。Alec真的惨叫出来，他开始怀疑自己完全被一根滚烫的铁柱捅穿了肚子，他颤抖着，眼角甚至分泌出泪珠。男人丝毫没有让他适应的想法，在顶入后立刻抽动起来，干涩的后穴让两个人都不好受，Alec感觉像是有刀子在自己内部进出。他猛地吸着气，被迫接受身后的侵犯——直到男人大力顶撞在他的前列腺上。陌生的快感一下子冲进他的大脑，逼出一个小小的呻吟和喘息，他还没来得及意识到自己身体的变化，男人紧紧握住Alec单薄的腰身往那一点疯狂顶弄。  
这是快感的狂潮，他混沌的思维无法支撑他的思考，这太过了，他在一次大力的顶撞里惊叫出声，他已经分不清自己是否叫出了声，半张着嘴，妄图汲取更多的空气，口水顺着闭不拢的唇瓣淌下来滴落在胸膛上，生理性的泪水也模糊了他的双眼。警探做不到反抗，男人抓握他的力度过于凶狠，腰部已经留下了青紫的痕迹。Alec缓缓闭上眼睛，无力到连谩骂都无法说出，从喉咙中发出的只剩下破碎的呜咽和顶弄带来的呻吟。如果此时有人能从猫眼望进公寓，就会发现平时臭着一张脸的Alec Hardy警探正被一个陌生人操的陷入昏迷的边缘，此时的他异常的柔软，像是被在铁笼里还被戴上嚼子的猫，彻底凶狠不起来，蜜糖色的眼眸中只有茫然与迷乱，他就要高潮了。

次日，Alec从自己的精业和血迹中爬起，房门前一片狼藉，而身体内部的酸痛让他难以挪动。警探扶着墙缓缓站起，破碎的衣料从他身上滑落，露出白皙躯体上青紫的痕迹，腿间还留有对方的精液。但他不敢去追查，因为Daisy会因此受到威胁，Alec紧咬住牙关，缓缓挪动着去了浴室。

他坐在办公室里，手中端着一杯美式，开始整理一天的文件，直到他他起头，发现玻璃外的男子正紧紧盯着他的动作，和昨晚一样的面孔。他缩小了瞳孔。


End file.
